With You In It, A Wonderful World
by these-words-are-my-own
Summary: Blaine has this grand proposal planned out for Kurt, but things don't turn out exactly the way he planned... Based on spoilers for 5x01.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee related. This fic idea stems from scene spoilers that emerged about the first episode of Season 5, so if you don't want to know any details, I wouldn't read!

* * *

Kurt walked up to Dalton, his eyes wide with amazement at the many different show choirs gathered in the grounds, all singing in harmony to 'All You Need I Love' with Blaine leading them through it, a tender smile on his face as his eyes remained locked with Kurt's the entire time. Kurt wasn't exactly sure how Blaine had managed to convince all of the groups to work together but he also wasn't surprised that he had managed it – Blaine had charm down to a fine art.

A smile of his own slowly blossomed as Blaine swayed over to him with twinkling eyes and an outstretched hand. Without hesitation, Kurt reached forward and grasped Blaine's hand with his own, entwining their fingers together as Blaine pulled Kurt closer.

Blaine raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Kurt's hand, his eyes still refusing to leave Kurt's, and while a part of Kurt wanted to look around him at the very public serenade that was happening, he found that he couldn't look away from Blaine either.

While still crooning the lyrics, Blaine began leading Kurt through the Dalton school grounds. The loud chorus of voices faded away behind them as they entered the main school building until they disappeared completely once they began to descend a very familiar staircase.

Blaine continued to sing the entire time, until he reached the bottom step and turned, looking up at Kurt standing just a few steps above him and finished the song with; "Love is all you need."

Looking down at the boy below him, Kurt was sent back to that day over two years ago, when he had stood on this exact same staircase after stopping the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen and, intent on spying on the Warblers, asking said boy what all the commotion was, not knowing that the very person standing in front of him would soon be his first real kiss, his first love, his first time and ultimately become the love of his life – that one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

And that was just it – despite everything they had been through over the two years they had known and loved each other, one thing had never changed: Blaine was and always would be the person he wanted to grow old with. And standing here on this staircase, the place where the story of his life with his soul mate began he knew there was only one thing that he wanted to do right now.

"Marry me," Kurt blurted.

Blaine's eyes widened comically, his eyebrows almost disappearing up into his hairline. "What?" he choked out.

"Marry me," Kurt repeated. "I know we're young and you're still in highschool but I love you and I want nothing more than to someday soon be able to call you my husband."

This time Blaine did chuckle, looking down at his feet with a smile and a shake of his head.

Kurt's heart dropped. He had been so sure Blaine felt the same way… "You don't want to marry me?"

Blaine's head shot up. "No! I mean, I'm not saying no. It's just that…" Blaine reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring box, pulling it open to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring inside. "You kind of beat me to the punch."

Despite the fact that he had just asked Blaine to marry him anyway, Kurt felt overwhelmed with emotion, his hand flying to his mouth in delighted shock. Tearing his eyes away from the ring, he looked back up at Blaine and gave a watery smile.

"Did we just propose to each other?"

Blaine grinned, his eyes also filling with unshed tears. "I'll accept yours if you accept mine."

Kurt nodded quickly. "Yes. I'll marry you."

"Then yes Kurt Hummel – I will marry you."

Kurt leaped down the last couple of steps and crashed into Blaine, his arms wrapping tightly around his fiancé – his fiancé! – as he smashed their lips together. Blaine's arms immediately wrapped securely around Kurt's waist and held him tightly as he responded to the kiss with just as much passion and love as Kurt.

When they finally pulled away it was with matching goofy smiles, their foreheads pressed together as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered back.

Kurt quickly pulled back and held out his left hand, wiggling his fingers expectantly. "Now let's put that baby where it belongs."

Blaine chuckled, and with slightly shaking hands slid the ring on Kurt's finger – it fit perfectly.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked.

"It's beautiful," Kurt told him, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "It's absolutely perfect." Kurt grinned even wider as he wiggled his fingers again, showing off his new (and definitely favourite) accessory. "Now let's go show off this bad boy."

"As you wish," Blaine said, holding out his arm for Kurt.

Kurt looped his arm through Blaine's and shook his head in wonder. "I still can't believe we proposed to each other."

"Well you know what they say about great minds thinking alike," Blaine said.

"Hmm, and we _are_ a couple of very great minds," Kurt agreed. "And you have to say, this is definitely going to be a great story to tell the grandkids."

"Absolutely," Blaine nodded, as the pair headed to tell their friends their good news. The future suddenly seemed that much brighter.


End file.
